kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Starry Battles
Kirby: Starry Battles is a Kirby videogame for the Nintendo Wii/U. It was released in Japan in 2011, and America in 2012. Story It all starts out with Jane and Kirby taking a stroll in a plain, when King Dedede suddenly appears in a large, wyvern-like mech. Kirby tries to attack it, but it easily defeats Kirby and flings him to a forest on the opposite corner of planet Popstar. King Dedede then captures Jane, and flings her to another corner of Popstar. King Dedede's Waddle Dees start to build a new castle for him in the middle region of Popstar, surrounded by a forcefield. Kirby then searches for Jane, and saves her from the Ultra Waddle Deemon. Kirby and Jane procede to find a way to get past the forcefield surrounding King Dedede's new base, and end up getting attacked by a large worm monster, which Bandana Dee is riding in a dome ontop of it. After Kirby defeats it, Bandana Dee surrenders and gives them a device he had to enter King Dedede's new castle. On the way there, they come across a Red Genie that is guarding King Dedede's Castle who they have to defeat. When he is defeated, the red genie stares at Kirby and Jane before disappearing in a puff of smoke while dropping a star shaped scroll. Kirby and Jane then enter the castle, and battle King Dedede in the mech. They defeat King Dedede, and a stone falls out of the mech before it falls off the castles top. Jane tells Kirby that the stone must be powerful if it could power the mech. Kirby then gets the idea to break it so nobody could use its powers for evil, but then Meta Knight comes in and takes the stone, then leaves on the Halberd. Kirby and Jane decide to follow him on the Warp Star, which gets blasted by one of the Halberd's cannons. The Warp Star explodes, and Kirby and Jane plumet. But then, they both gain the Starship ability, and fly into battle against the Halberd. They manage to down the ship, and Kirby and Jane land on the ground. Kirby then breaks the stone, and a red blast of light comes it. Then, a shadowy, evil-looking star shaped being emerges from the remains of the stone. The being then teleports away, and Meta Knight tells them the story the stone, and the evil being. The story starts with and evil wizard who uses his wand to turn a star into an assistant of his. The star being the being Starry, who helped the evil wizard. Then, one day, Starry went corrupt by the wand's power, and became Starlord. He then killed the evil wizard, and prepared to conquer planet Popstar. But then, a brave Kirby entered battle with Starlord, and sealed Starlord inside the stone, which is apparently called the Artifact. Only the heir of this Kirby could repair the stone, so Meta Knight, Jane, and Kirby, tried to unlock the power to repair the stone. Kirby managed to do it, and it was revealed that Kirby was the heir of that brave Kirby. Kirby then repaired the Warp Star, and the three of them flew into space to defeat Starlord. After a large battle, Kirby seals Starlord in another dimension with the Artifact's power. The Artifact then shattered, but didn't realease Starlord. They all return back to Popstar, and Kirby gets falls asleep in his bed. Characters Playables *Kirby *Jane *Meta Knight Non-Playables *King Dedede *Starlord/Starry *Kirby's Ancestor *Bandana Dee *All enemies Bosses *Whispy Woods *Ultra Waddle Deemon *Harrpune *GigaGolem *Diggor Worm/Bandana Dee *Pix *Dedede Mecha-Wvyern *Halberd *Starlord Levels *Whispy Woods(place) *Dangerous Desert *Lake Liquid *Cavernous Cave *Plain Plains *Castle Dedede 2.0 *Starry Skies *Starlord's Space Modes *Story *The Arena Trivia *Many things were similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land in Kirby: Starry Battles, like the game map and multiplayer. *The title, 'Starry Battles", may represent the fact that Starlord was originally called Starry, and that he is battled at the end of the game. *Nearly all of the words in the stages' names(except for Castle Dedede 2.0) have an aliteration. *This game features the sixth appearance of the Halberd since Kirby Super Star Ultra. *It is believed there will be a sequel to Kirby: Starry Battles, starring a new Kirby/Puffball as the main antagonist. *Even though there is an Arena in the game, there is no True Arena in it. *A sequel called Kirby: Starry Battles 2 has been made. Category:Shacho Category:Fanon game Category:Kirby: Starry Battles